ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yo-Kai Sangokushi: Warriors
Yo-Kai Sangokushi: Warriors is a game developed by Koei and published by Level-5 in association with Activision, Spin Master and Namco It is released for the Wii U '''and '''Nintendo 3DS Story Taking place 4 years after Yo-Kai Sangokushi, the world within the story has expanded towards the USA; with new warriors and new kingdoms. But when the evil empire known as Dar-Kai Quadynasty appears in the center of the real world; it's up to Jibanyan, Komasan, USApyon, Whisper, Lord Enma and Hovernyan to defeat the villainous empire and save both of the story world and human worlds!! Gameplay Unlike the first Yo-Kai Sangokushi; the gameplay is based on Koei's Dynasty Warriors franchise; with it being a hack and slash instead of a tactical RPG. The warriors have health bars which deplete when damaged and can be replenished with food items. They also have special attack bars which can be filled up with spirits and unleash three special attacks: Standing, In Air and holding the ZR on the Wii U Gamepad (R button on 3DS). In replace of the Rage Meter is the Dynasty Link Gauge; which can turn certian Yokai into their real life (or fictional in this case...) counterparts from Dynasty Warriors; attacking their foes with the warrior's true rage attack. When the meter depletes, they turn back into Yo-Kai. List of Playable Warriors With the release of Yo-Kai Watch 3: Sushi, Tempura and Sukiyaki; there are over 600 characters to play as, including bosses from past games! As well as Cosplay Yo-kai, Merican Yo-kai dressing up as characters from Pop Culture! Also, the Local Yokai make their presence in the game! But instead of being based on characters from the Three Kingdoms, they are based on the countries of Japan that they represent. It also features more characters from Samurai Cats, one of Koei's franchises; along with characters from PAW Patrol and chibi versions of characters from Dead or Alive. As well as characters from Activision's Skylanders and even characters from Pokémon and Ōkami! Brave Tribe *Achar ???? *Makura-gaeshi ???? *Chase (PAW Patrol) *Casey (PAW Patrol) *Pandle Jin Xuan *Undy Jin Xuan *Tanbo Jin Xuan *Cutta-nah Liu Du *Cutta-nah-nah Liu Du *Slacka-slash Liu Du *Brushido Ji Ling *Washogun Ji Ling *Lie-in Ma Dai *Lie-in Heart Ma Dai *Hissfit Zhang Liao *Zerberker Zhang Liao *Snartle Zhang Liao *Namanamahage Zhang Liao *Mochismo Yang Liang *Minochi Yang Liang *Isshun Boy ???? *Slumberhog Tohoku *Snortlehog Tohoku *Samureel Chubu *Time Reeler Chubu *Damajor ???? *Damajor Nine ???? *Helmsman Cao Ren *Reuknight Cao Ren *Corptain Cao Ren *Slicenrice Xu Huang *Flamurice Xu Huang *Tublappa Hua Xin *Soname Hua Xin *Gachin-Kozo Guan Ping *Tenkamuzo Guan Ping *Mudmunch Cao Hong *Nikuyaki Jack Sparrow *Shirakirisuzume ???? *Benkei Dian Wei *B3-NK1 Dian Wei *Benkei (Ōkami) *Blazion Zhang Fei *Awoken Blazion Zhang Fei *Quaken Zhang Fei *Siro Zhang Fei *Chansin Zhou Tai *Sheen Zhou Tai *Snee Zhou Tai *Gleam Zhou Tai *Hovernyan Cao Cao *Hovernyan Ace Cao Cao *Hovernyan S Cao Cao *Cao Cao (Samurai Cats) *Moximus N Yue Yi *Moximus K Yue Yi *Iballoon ???? *Sushiyama Lü Meng *Kapunki Lü Meng *Beetler Zhong Hui *Beetall Zhoung Hui *Cruncha Zhoung Hui *Machonyan Zhao Yun *Momotaronyan Zhao Yun *Momotaro (Ōkami) *Nyankishi Susanō *Susanō (Ōkami) *Sergeant Burly Guan Yu *Marshal Burly Guan Yu *Demuncher Xu Shu *Devourer Xu Shu *Illuminoct Zhou Yu *Onigumo Yuan Shao *Hanzo ???? *Kotaro ????? *Tsubakihime Xiaoqiao *Bishamonten Fu Xi *Columbus ???? *Last Shogunyan Liubang *Shogunyan Liubang *Asura Achilles *Shogun King Liubang *Oda Nobunyaga (Samurai Cats) *Inumaro Zhuge Dan Mysterious Tribe * Brokenbrella Wang Lei * Pittapat Kong Rong * Packer ???? * Kuchisuberashi ???? * Everest (PAW Patrol) * Tracker (PAW Patrol) * Snotsolong Liu Qi * Duchoo Liu Qi * D'wanna Cao Zhi * N'more Cao Zhi * Q'wit Cao Zhi * Wazzat Liu Shang * Houzzat Liu Shang * Dummkap Liu Shang * Soramimizuku Wen Hu * Jigoku-mimizuku Wen Hu * Nandenaan Yang Hu * Sonaandaa Yang Hu * Faysoff Kong Zhou * Snottle Chen Gong * Hijouguchi ???? * Marunugget ???? *Cornfused ???? *Kayaraburi ???? *Lafalotta Fan Yufeng *Blips Fan Yufeng *Tattletell Huang Yueying *Tattlecast Huang Yueying *Skranny Huang Yueying *Tattleterror Huang Yueying * Cupistol Guo Jai * Casanuva Guo Jai * Casanono Guo Jai * So-Sorree Du You * Bowminos Du You * Smogling Zhenji * Smogmella Zhenji * Detective Conyan Zhao Yun * Signibble Ma Jun * Signinton Ma Jun * Master Oden Ma Jun * Staticking Ma Jun * Failian Li Yan * Apelican Ma Teng * Fu ???? * Fu2 ???? * Sutton-kyo ???? * Ieay ???? * Rainbone ???? * Peraperaion Zhang Fei * Illoo Cheng Yu * Elloo Cheng Yu * Alloo Cheng Yu * Espy Zhang Zhao *Infour Zhang Zhao *Mirapo Mi Heng *Miradox Mi Heng *Mircle Mi Heng *Verygoodsir Zhuge Jin *Seidenki ???? *Nazotoki ???? *Kamikakushi Wei Zhongdao *Himajin ???? *Miss Terry ???? *Nyanmajo Himiko *Himiko (Ōkami) *Otonakai ???? *Tengu Ma Su *Flengu Ma Su *Kyubi Xun Yu *Frostail Xun Yu *Robokyubi Xun Yu *Chymera Ma Chao *Kingmera Ma Chao *Onigama Yuan Shu *Shutendoji ???? *Bunny Mint ???? *Snow Rabbi ???? *Directator Chen Zhou *Hoteison King Mu *Edison ???? *Kirakoma Tian Dan *Komashura Tian Dan Tough Tribe *Myccar ???? *Dulluma Wen Chou *Darumacho Wen Chou *Goruma Wen Chou *Rubble (PAW Patrol) *Ruby (PAW Patrol) *Wotchagot Zhu Ran *Pride Shrimp Zhu Ran * No-Go Cart Lu Su * Mistank Lu Su * Terrorpotta Zhang Mancheng * Dokidokidoki Zhang Mancheng * Noway Xu Sheng * Impass Xu Sheng * Walldin Xu Sheng * Roughraff Wei Yan * Badude Wei Yan * Bruff Wei Yan * Brooklin Wei Yan * Amanjiru Sima Shi * Gyujiru Sima Shi * Ponkutsu Sima Fu * Rebone Sima Fu * Armsman ???? * Mimikin ???? * Oburger ???? * Mauten ???? * Blowkade Zhou Cang * Ledballoon Zhou Cang * Sumodon Shikoku * Yokozudon Shikoku * Whateverest Kyushu * Whatuption Kyushu * Fidgephant Huang Gai * Touphant Huang Gai * Enduriphant Huang Gai * Zappary Lei Tong * Frazzel Lei Tong * Akkerakan ???? * Shireikan ???? * Swelton Xu Chu * Sing Kong ???? * Kameppa ???? * Okurairi Chen Tai * Kakusan Messenger * Mad Mountain Zhang He * Lava Lord Zhang He * Castelius III Tong Que Tai * Castelius II Tong Que Tai * Castelius I Tong Que Tai * Castelius Max Tong Que Tai * Inunyan Zhao Yun * Rhinoggin Deng Ai * Rhinormos Deng Ai * Hornaplenty Deng Ai * Kintaronyan Zhao Yun * Steaking ???? * Robonyan Zhou Yun * Robonyan F Zhou Yun * Robonyan USA Zhou Yun *Robonyan No. 28 Zhou Yun *URobonyan Zhou Yun *Goldenyan Zhou Yun *Dromp Chibi *Swosh Chibi *Toadal Dude Yuan Shu *Uber Geeko Yuan Shu * Gargaros Lü Bu * Orgalus Lü Bu * Orcanos Lü Bu * Kabukiroid Sima Yan * The Shark ???? * El Sharkrero ???? * Skyshariman ???? * Daikokuten Gyūki * Plantium Oni Xiang Yu * Gilgaros Xiang Yu * Gachinyan Zhou Yun * Noruka (Rank: S) * Neyokiyo ???? * Nyaaminator Zhou Yun Charming Tribe *Leggly Xin Xianying *Piyopiyoko ???? *Hottocake Otatsu *Tazu-nyan (Samurai Cats) *Ikiataribatta ???? *Skye (PAW Patrol) *Skylar (PAW Patrol) *Sweetie (PAW Patrol) *Meow Meow (PAW Patrol) *Dazzabel Mishi *Rattelle Mishi *Skelebella Mishi *Cadin Yu Jin *Cadable Yu Jin *Singcada Yu Jin *Kotenpan ???? *Obaguette ???? *Marshall (PAW Patrol) *Marsha (PAW Patrol) *Pupsicle Huangfu Song *Chillhuahua Huangfu Song *Swelterrer Huangfu Song *Unbelievabou ???? *Bad Boya ???? *Gekikara Boy ???? *Jumbelina Dushi *Boyclops Wang Lang *Kon-tan Lianshi *Wakarunner ???? *Necolumbus ???? *Demonade Oichi *Omiichi no Kata (Samurai Cats) *Baku Lishi *Whapir Lishi *Bakulia Lishi *Panja Pupil Kanto *Panja Pro Kanto *Kanpe-chan Xingcai *Muchaburikko Xingcai *Walkappa Jiang Wei *Appak Jiang Wei *Supyo Jiang Wei *Jibanyan Liu Bei *B Jibanyan Liu Bei *Jibanyan A Liu Bei *Jibanyan S Liu Bei *Jibanyan King Liu Bei *T Jibanyan Liu Bei *Rudy Liu Bei *Ryubinyan (Samurai Cats) *Thornyan Zhao Yun *Baddinyan Zhao Yun *Buchinyan Zhao Yun *Komasan Sun Ce *Komane Sun Ce *B Komasan Sun Ce *Komasan A Sun Ce *Komasan S Sun Ce *Komasan Jack Sun Ce *T Komasan Sun Ce *Jibakoma Lu Xun *Komajiro Sun Quan *Komiger Sun Quan *Komajiro A Sun Quan *Komajiro S Sun Quan *Komajuro Sun Quan *Sonkennyan (Samurai Cats) *Drizzelda Wang Yuanji *Nekidspeed Taishi Ci *Nanskunk ???? * Okiraccoon ???? * Otonabull ???? * Tamanokoshi ???? * Shmoopie Pan Zhang * Pinkipoo Pan Zhang * Pookivil Pan Zhang *Harry Barry Ahui Nan *Wondernyan Zhao Yun *Jetnyan Zhao Yun *Sarunyan Zhao Yun * Tomnyan ???? * Tomnyan S ???? * KK Brothers ???? * KK Brothers S ???? * Frostina Xiaoqiao * Blizzaria Xiaoqiao * Awakened Blizzaria Xiaoqiao * Damona Daqiao * Melonyan Zhao Yun * Oranyan Zhao Yun * Kiwinyan Zhao Yun * Grapenyan Zhao Yun * Strawbnyan Zhao Yun * Watermelnyan Zhao Yun * Sapphinyan Zhao Yun * Sapphinyan S Zhao Yun * Emenyan Zhao Yun * Emenyan S Zhao Yun * Rubinyan Zhao Yun * Rubinyan S Zhao Yun * Topanyan Zhao Yun * Dianyan Zhao Yun * Robokapp Jiang Wei * Robokoma Sun Ce * Saliornyan Zhao Yun *Rubeus J Liu Bei *Hardy Hound Sun Ce * Kamaitachi Jōun Takahashi * Nyakahashi Shōun (Samurai Cats) * Chocobonyan Liu Bei * Mooglinyan Zhao Yun * Puninyan Zhao Yun * Punikoma Sun Ce * Sushijiba Zhao Yun * Tenkoma Sun Ce * Faux Kappa Xiahou Dan * Tigappa Xiahou Dan * Master Nyada Sima Hui *Karasu Tengu Horō *Karura Horō *Benzaiten Li Lingqi *Spoilerina Beauty Yu *Princess Speach Beauty Yu *Otohime Xi Wangmu *Otohime (Ōkami) *Massaranyan Zhao Yun *Koma Mom Lady Wu *Koalanyan Zhao Yun *Tenko (Guest Star from Toukiden) *Nyabraham Linnyahn (Koei-Tecmo Holdings' Mascot) *Mr. Necky (Famicom Mascot) *Kung Fu Nyan Zhao Yun *Yamukyanyan Zhao Yun *Shigakunyan Zhao Yun *Mr. Crabbycat Zhao Yun *Baby Talking Tattletail Heartful Tribe * Pallysol Li Dan * Mo-saku ???? * Harmory ???? * Rocky (PAW Patrol) * Tabby (PAW Patrol) * Wanston Zhang Yun * Grubsnitch Zhang Yun * Wiglin Guan Suo * Kelpacabana Guan Suo * Steppa Guan Xing * Rhyth Bao Sanniang * Mozuku-sensei Guan Suo * Hungramps Huang Zhong * Hungorge Huang Zhong * Grainpa Huang Zhong * Hungry G Huang Zhong * Toungus Bian Shi * Nurse Toungus Bian Shi * Sandmeh Jian Yong * Mr. Sandmeh Jian Yong * Libertynyan Zhao Yun * Furozukin Sanzang * Furoral Sanzang * Afro 13 ???? * Tentekomi ???? * Ashitagirl ???? * Docchitsukazu ???? * Pochit ???? *Happycane Okinawa *Starrycane Okinawa *Lodo Yang Song *Supoor Hero Yang Song *Chippa Yang Song *Gnomey Zhang Lu *High Gnomey Zhang Lu *Enerfly Jiang Wan *Enefly Jiang Wan *Betterfly Jiang Wan *Peppillion Jiang Wan *Predictabull ???? *Smashibull ???? *Don-chan *Ray O'Light Sima Zhao *Old Saint Trick Fei Yi *Old Fortune Fei Yi *Kangaeroo ???? *Hanashikami ???? *Sundae Papa ???? *Gattenmeier ???? *Ecoloji Hu Lie *EthanIttele ???? *Country Ba'aba Huang Yueying *Happiere Sun Jian *Awakened Happiere Sun Jian *Reversa Sun Jian *Reversette Sun Jian *Kijinyan Zhao Yun *Happy-san Dōsan Saitō *Saitō Doranyan (Samurai Cats) *Lady Toothpaste ???? *Robogramps Huang Zhong *Rollen Kuai Yue *Dubbles Kuai Yue *Scarasol Zhang He *Urashimanyan Zhao Yun *Itareri-tsukuseri Lady Hayakawa *Hanyakawa-dono (Samurai Cats) *Papa Bolt Meng Huo *Uncle Infinite Meng Huo *Mama Aura Zhurong *Auntie Heart Zhurong *Kyryn Cao Pi *Unikirin Cao Pi *Speedy W ???? *Kung Fu Mach ???? *Darwin ???? *Elder Bloom Sun Tzu *Bourgeois G Sun Tzu Shady Tribe * Yarusenasu ???? * Chikurima ???? *Messyrai Ji Ling *Leadoni Zhang Song *Mynimo Zhang Song *Ake Yue Jin *Payn Yue Jin *Agon Yue Jin *Herbiboy Xiahou Ba *Carniboy Xiahou Ba *Wydeawake Zhang Xiu *Allntya Zhang Xiu * Tsubuyaki ???? * Tsureet ???? * Negatibuzz ???? * Moskevil ???? * Scritchy ???? * Dimmy Huang Zu * Blandon Huang Zu * Nul Huang Zu * Karikari Bacon ???? * Suspicioni Han Xuan * Tantroni Han Xuan * Contrarioni Han Xuan * Grumpus Khan Hokkaido * Groupus Han Hokkaido * Hidabat Ju Shou * Awakened Hidabat Ju Shou * Abodabat Ju Shou * Belfree Ju Shou * Yoink ???? * Gimmie ???? * Geekun ???? * Hacking ???? * Yoodooit Zou Ci * Count Zapaway Zhang Yan * Tyrat Li Su * Jikoken-o ???? * Inchicken ???? * Annojoe ???? * Aitttimes ???? * Gojidatsuji ???? * Tengloom Fa Zheng * Nird Fa Zheng * K'Mon-K'Mon Ling Tong * Matenou Ling Tong * Snobetty Wang Yi *Dracunyan Zhou Yu *Kapper Xiahou Dun *Darisu Lou Xian * USApyon Sima Yi * USApyon Sima Yi (Football Outfit) * USApyon Sima Yi (Marine Outfit) * USApyon Sima Yi (Army Outfit) * USApyon Sima Yi (Racecar Driver Outfit) *B-USApyon Sima Yi *T USApyon Sima Yi *USApyon Queen Sima Yi *Captian Thunder Sima Yi *Slimamander Liu Ye *Slimamander S Liu Ye *Eyedra Liu Ye * Negasus Gongsun Zan * Neighfarious Gongsun Zan * Gutsy Bones King Wutugu * Goldy Bones King Wutugu * Glitzy Bones King Wutugu * Gashadokurobee-sama King Wutugu * Timidevil Guo Si * Beelzebold Guo Si * Count Cavity Guo Si * Eyesoar Xiahou Yuan * Eyellure Xiahou Yuan * Greesel Jia Xu * Awevil Jia Xu * Wobblewok Li Ru * Darkyubi Xun Yu * Professor Zero ???? * Dr. Kagemura ???? * Poofessor Confucius (Legendary) * Soruka (Rank: S) * Nurarihyon King Mu * Demon Okure ???? * Ambassador Gorgeous ???? Eerie Tribe * Kaeri Tie ???? * Yabuletter ???? * Tenohira-gaeshi ???? * Ashidematoi ???? * Coughkoff Liao Hua * Hurchin Liao Hua * Droplette Cai Mao * Drizzle Cai Mao * Slush Cai Mao * Alhail Cai Mao * Gush Cai Mao * Peckpocket Xu Rong * Robbinyu Xu Rong * Rockabelly Xu Rong * Squeeky Han Zhong * Rawry Han Zhong * Buhu Zhao Fan * Flumpy Zhao Fan * Shreek Zhao Fan * Manjimutt Lu Shi * Multimutt Lu Shi * Sir Berus Lu Shi * Robomutt Lu Shi * Mass Mutterer Cao Zhang * Roverita Nuwa * Roverita S Nuwa * Curita Nuwa * Mogrelita Nuwa * Furgus Pang Tong * Furdinand Pang Tong * Taikomochi ???? * Gomathree ???? * Nosirs Yuan Brothers * Kibandoll Ayane * Fuankan ???? * Taraimawashi ???? * Chatalie Sun Luban * Nagatha Sun Luban * Dismerelda Wu Goutai * Shimeppoina Wu Goutai * Danke Sand Chugoku * No Sandkyu Chugoku * Papa Windbag Yan Baihu * Ben Tover Wang Yun * Compunzer Guo Tu * Lamedian Guo Tu * Ohitori-sama ???? * Tenparunba ???? * Koshipanda ???? * Cheeksqueak Yang Feng * Cuttincheez Yang Feng * Toiletta Cai Wenji * Foiletta Cai Wenji * Kerchirashi ???? * Unlucky-san ???? * Yoocha ???? * Grumples Zoushi * Everfore Zoushi * Eterna Zoushi * Sproink Stay Puft * Sproink S Stay Puft * Hoggles Stay Puft * Darknyan Cao Cao * Kimetemaou ???? * Otoroshi ???? * Insomni Diaochan * Sandi Diaochan * Arachnus Yuan Shao * Awakened Arachnus Yuan Shao * Arachina Yuan Shao * Origin ???? * Phantom ???? * Saki-Chan Naotora Ii * Dandoodle Huo Qubing * Batan Q Buddha * Bushiper Zhao Yun * Giant Santa ???? Slippery Tribe * Cricky Fu Shiren * Bungee Kyusu Wang Jun * Maimaipace ???? * Dasocks ???? * Addaconda ???? *Zuma (PAW Patrol) *Zena (PAW Patrol) * Noko Liu Shan * Bloominoko Liu Shan * Pandanoko Liu Shan * Tsuchinoko Seijin Liu Shan * Snaggly Dong Bai * Whinona Dong Bai * Ottamagator ???? * Nammonite ???? * Kaigyo Guan Yinping * Heheheel Pang Ji * Croonger Pang Ji * Urnaconda Pang Ji * Takoyakid Kinki * Takoyaking Kinki * Fishpicable Li Jue * Rageon Li Jue * Tunatic Li Jue * Flushback Xun You * Vacuumemory Xun You * Irewig Cao Zhen * Firewig Cao Zhen * Draggie Liu Yu * Dragon Lord Liu Yu * Azure Dragon Liu Yu * Mermaidyn Sun Shangxiang * Mermadonna Sun Shangxiang * Mermother Sun Shangxiang * Dinoshi ???? * D-Rex ???? * Dodzilla ???? * Lady Longnek Zhang Chunhua * Whisper Zhuge Liang * Nonuttin Zhuge Liang * Whisbaba Zhuge Liang * Whismellowman Zhuge Liang * Minimellow Man Zhuge Liang * Kirisugirisu ???? * Hipparidako ???? * Takorami ???? * Daiz Tao Qian * Confuze Tao Qian * Chummer Huche'er * Shrook Huche'er * Spenp ???? * Almi ???? *Babblong Yi Ji *Bananose Yi Ji *Chocobanana Yi Ji *Draaagin Liu Biao *Oreryu Liu Biao *Robonoko Liu Shan *Robodraggie Liu Yu *Abura-sumashi ???? *Copperled Ding Yuan *Cynake Ding Yuan *Slitheref Ding Yuan *SV Snaggerjag Gan Ning *SV Snaggerjag S Gan Ning *Styx Mk. VI Gan Ning *Venoct Zhou Yu *Shadow Venoct Zhou Yu *Awakened Venoct Zhou Yu *Senpoku-konpoku ???? *Ebisu ???? *Slurpent Shi Huangdi *Steve Jaws ???? *Mark Shachiberg ???? Wicked Tribe * Unfairy Guo Huai * Unkaind ???? * Untidy Du Yu * Unpleasent Jia Chong * Unkeen Wen Yang * Grublappa Hua Xin * Madmunch Cao Hong * Badsmella Lady Zhen * Mad Kappa Xiahou Dan * Shamasol Li Dan * Gnomine Zhang Lu * Defectable ???? * Feargus Pang Tong * Scaremaiden Sun Shangxiang * Wrongnek Zhang Chunhua * Samayo Kaima ???? * Takuramu Kaima ???? * Yurameku Kaima ???? * Kin and Gin Zhang Jiao and Zhang Bao (Yellow Turbans) * Flippa and Floppa Zhang Jiao and Zhang Bao (Yellow Turbans) * Do ???? * Dame Deadtime Empress He * Dame Damona Empress He * Dame Dredful Empress He Other Yokai * Android Yamada ???? * Android Yamada S ???? * Lord Enma Emperor Xian * Jibazombienyan Zhou Yun * Jinmenzombieken ???? * Namazombiehage Zhang Liao * Zombie Soldier * Zombie Dimmy ???? * Zombie Mimizuku Wen Hu * Zombie Oni Lu Bu Skylanders Guests Stars Since Activision is apart of development in the game, characters from Skylanders; including villains from the game! These include the playable characters from Skylanders 1 through 6 and are apart of Yo-Kai Tribes. Brave Skylanders *???? Mysterious Skylanders *???? Tough Skylanders *???? Charming Skylanders *???? Heartful Skylanders *???? Shady Skylanders *???? Eerie Skylanders *???? Slippery Skylanders *???? Wicked Skylanders *Kaos *Brawler Class Doomlander *Knight Class Doomlander *Sorcerer Class Doomlander *Swashbuckler Class Doomlander *Quickshot Class Doomlander *Bowslinger Class Doomlander *Sentinel Class Doomlander *Ninja Class Doomlander *Smasher Class Doomlander *Bazooker Class Doomlander Pokemon Guests Since Yo-kai Watch is inspired by Pokémon; it would make more sense then to have said Pokémon appear in game! All of them evolve when reached a certain level, are fused with certian items and even can unlock special Yo-kai and items in the Collection Circles! And it is only the Pokemon through generation 1 and 7! Brave Pokemon *Charmander *Charmeleon *Charizard *Charcoalzard (Shiny Charizard) *Pidgey *Pidgeotto *Pidgeot *Spearow *Fearow *Nidoran Female *Nidorina *Nidoqueen *Nidoran Male *Nidorino *Nidoking *Growlithe *Arcanine *Doduo *Dotrio *Rhyhorn *Rhydon *Rhyperior *Pinsir *Blusir (Shiny Pinsir) *Aerodacytl *Yanma *Yanmega Mysterious Pokemon *Igglybuff *Jigglypuff *Wigglytuff Tough Pokemon *Squirtle *Wartortle *Blastoise Charming Pokemon *Caterpie *Metapod *Butterfree Heartful Pokemon *Bulbasaur *Ivysaur *Venusaur Shady Pokemon *Weedle *Kakuna *Beedrill Eerie Pokemon *Paras *Parasect Slippery Pokemon *Ekans *Arbok Wicked Pokemon *Wickimask (Original Character) *Shadow Lugia *Shadow Rotom *Shadow Gensect Rouge Pokemon *Shadow Mewtwo Legendary Pokemon *Articuno (Heartful Tribe) *Zaptos (Tough Tribe) *Moltres (Brave Tribe) DOA Chibis With Koei being apart of publishing, small pint-sized versions of DOA's characters can be playable! And each are apart of a Yo-Kai tribe! As well as characters from RWBY! List of Chibis Legendary Pages These are the legendary pages that can summon legendary Yo-Kai by collecting certian Yo-Kai. Some through the story and some through the Crank-A-Kai. Columbus * * * * * * * * Bushinyan Liubang * Jibanyan Liu Bei * Hovernyan Cao Cao * B Jibanyan Li Bei * Sailornyan Zhao Yun * Robonyan Model F Zhao Yun * Dracunyan Zhao Yun * Rudy Liu Bei * Tomnyan Captain Price Last Bushinyan Liubang * * * * * * * * Edison ???? * * * * * * * * Komashura Yuan Tan * * * * * * * * Kirakoma Yuan Tan * * * * * * * * Gilgaros Xiang Yu * * * * * * * * Platnium Oni Xiang Yu * * * * * * * * Otohime Xi Wangmu * * * * * * * * Spoilerina Beauty Yu * * * * * * * * Elder Bloom Sun Tzu * * * * * * * * Bourgeois G Sun Tzu * * * * * * * * Darwin ???? * * * * * * * * Poofessor Confusius * * * * * * * * Dandoodle Huo Qubing * * * * * * * * Batan Q Buddha * * * * * * * * Slurpent Shi Huangdi * * * * * * * * List of Weapons This is a list of the various weapons in game. When paired with a Commander Yo-Kai that favors a certian weapon, they will be able to unleash powerful EX Attacks; which can cause some chaos on the battlefield! Brave Weapons * Oopsie Arrows (Owner: Achar) * Fluffed Up Pillow (Owner: Makura-gaeshi) * Pointy Toothpick (Owner: Pandle Jin Xuan) * Flinchless Toothpick (Owner: Undy Jin Xuan) * Tanned Toothpick (Owner: Tanbo Jin Xuan) * Slumped Sword (Owner: Cutta-nah Liu Du) * Quadruple Slumped Sword (Owner: Cutta-nah-nah Liu Du) * Slacker's Quadruple Sword (Owner: Slacka-slash Liu Du) * Scrubbing Sword (Owner: Brushido Ji Ling) * Spick and Span Sword (Owner: Washogun Ji Ling) * Sleepy Scribbler (Owner: Lie-in Ma Dai) * Procrastination Paintbrush (Owner: Lie-in Heart Ma Dai) * Tantrum Axes (Owner: Hissfit Zhang Liao) * Anger Management Axes (Owner: Zerberker Zhang Liao) * Naughty Brat Blades (Owner: Snartle Zhang Liao) * ???? (Owner: Namanamahage Zhang Liao) Mysterious Weapons * Broken Blowgun (Owner: Brokenbrella Wang Lei) Tough Weapons * Car Crash Cannons (Owner: Myccar Opa Opa) Charming Weapons * Sexy Sword and Sheild (Owner: Leggly) Heartful Weapons * Hombre Halberd (Owner: Pallysol) Shady Weapons *???? Eerie Weapons * ???? Slippery Weapons *???? Wicked Weapons *Unfair Armcannon (Owner: Unfairy Guo Huai) *Unkaind ???? *Untidy ???? *Unpleasant Axes (Owner: Unpleasant Jia Chong) *Unkeen ???? Other Character Weapons *???? Legendary Weapons *???? Bosses This is a list of bosses that appear in the story mode and challenge mode missions. There are also some new bosses from Yo-Kai Watch 3 as well as the anime. * Slimamander Liu Ye * Eyedra Liu Ye * Sproink ???? * Hoggles ???? * SV Snaggerjag Gan Ning * Styx Mk. VI Gan Ning * Massiface Hua Xiong * Clipso Hua Xiong * Phantasmurai ???? * Spooklunk ???? * Tarantutor ???? * Dr. Maddiman Hua Tuo * Dr. Nogut Hua Tuo * McKraken Dong Zhou * McKraken Dong Zhou (Second Form) * Squisker Dong Zhou * Duwheel ???? * Darubeemabee ???? * Chirpster ???? * Tsudzura Chun Daruma ???? * Wobblewok ???? * Gargaros Lu Bu * Ogralus Lu Bu * Orcanos Lu Bu * Tsunodaruma Lu Bu * Zombie Oni Lu Bu * Oni King Lu Bu * Gutsy Bones King Wutugu * Goldy Bones King Wutugu * Glitzy Bones King Wutugu * Gashadokurobee-sama King Wutugu * Meganyan Cao Cao * Cap'n Crash ???? * Cap'n Rex ???? * Eyeclone ???? * Eyephoon ???? * Retinado ???? * I Jigen Tocha ???? * Hans Full ???? * Hans Galore ???? * Mallice Han Sui * Kat Kraydel ???? * G Baban Huang Yueying * Prison Breaker Cao Zhang * Whismallow Man Zhuang * Robonyan No. 28 Zhao Yun * Akamaneki ???? * Akamaneki Gold ???? * Shirokoma ???? * Shirokoma Gold ???? * Awakened Hi No Shin ???? * Robonyan 3000 Zhao Yun * Captian Thunder Sima Yi * Captian Thunder (Serious Mode) Sima Yi * Pink Emperor Sima Yi * Galactalian ???? * Super Manager ???? * Yopple-kun ???? * Warurobo V5 ???? * Betty-san ???? * Kagenyan Lui Bei * Kagekoma Sun Quan * Kagepyon Sima Yi List of Levels There are a ton of battles to go through, most locations are from Springdale to St. Peanutsberg; the Yo-Kai World to The Gogogo Godtower; and so much more! DLC Packs Within the year of it's release, new DLC is launched in the Eshop available to purchase. Some of the DLC includes Reenactment Packs, which are retelling of the Dynasty Warriors' story mode; having you play as selected Yo-kai. There are also Adventure Maps that offer tons of Challenges similar to Adventure Mode in Hyrule Warriors. There's also costume packs and character packs that unlock new Yo-kai and Costumes in game for playable purposes. Category:Editing Category:Yo-kai Watch